


Maling

by samushou_25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, osahina
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samushou_25/pseuds/samushou_25
Summary: Bukan, bukan Maling Kundang
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 6





	Maling

Sudah seminggu Shouyou menjadi bagian dari tim voli MSBY dan sudah seminggu pula ia menjadi teman sekamar setter tim mereka, Miya Atsumu di asrama MSBY.

Hari ini merupakan hari minggu dan pelatih memberi mereka hari libur untuk istirahat. Shouyou terbangun pada jam 7 pagi dan mendapati pesan yang ditinggal oleh Atsumu bahwa ia sedang keluar sebentar karena ada urusan.

Setelah selesai membasuh dirinya, Shouyou berjalan ke dapur sambil mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk, dan mulai membuat susu hangat untuk diminumnya sebelum memulai aktifitas paginya yang lain.

Setiap pagi, Shouyou memiliki kebiasaan melakukan yoga. Setelah selesai membersihkan ruang asrama mereka, Shouyou biasanya akan melakukan sesi yoga nya di ruang tamu. Namun pagi ini, saat Shouyou berjalan keluar, ia samar-samar mendengar suara gemerisik dari dapur.

Shouyou langsung menjadi waspada. _‘apa ada maling yang menerobos masuk?’_ pikirnya sambal mengambil ember untuk dijadikan senjata. Jangan pandang rendah ember, begini-begini, mereka bisa membantu banyak saat keadaan darurat.

Shouyou berjalan perlahan mendekati ‘maling’ itu lalu dengan sigap memasukan kepala sang maling ke dalam ember dan langsung menangkap tangan nya dan mengunci sang ‘maling’ ke tembok diiringi suara kesakitan si ‘maling’.

“Berani sekali kau menerobos masuk kamar orang di pagi buta seperti ini, dasar maling.” Ucap Shouyou sambil memukul ember yang masih terpasang di kepala orang yang sedang ia kunci di dinding.

“Ugh, hey! siapa yang kau sebut maling, bukankah seharusnya aku yang menelepon polisi karena ada orang asing yang menerobos masuk ke kamar saudara ku?!” balas pria yang kepalanya masih terpasang ember.

Shouyou yang mendengar itu diam untuk sesaat. Karena tak menerima balasan, pria yang tangan nya masih ditahan dan kepala nya masih dipasangi ember merasa jengkel dan berkata, “hey, lepaskan!”

Shouyou yang masih linglung langsung kembali sadar setelah mendengar itu. “ASTAGA MAAFKAN AKU, MIYA OSAMU-SAN!!” ucap Shouyou sambil segera melepas ember dari kepala Osamu. Osamu pun terkejut mendengar pelaku yang meletakan ember di kepalanya itu mengenali dirinya. Ketika dia berbalik dan melihat si pelaku, barulah ia ingat siapa ini.

“Uh, nomor 10 nya Karasuno?” tanya Osamu yang sebenarnya dia sudah tau jawabannya.

“Benar, astaga maaf sekali Miya Osamu-san, soalnya Atsumu-san gak bilang apa apa soal ada yang bakal dating.” Ucap Shouyou sambil menuntun Osamu menuju sofa dan meletakan ember kembali ke kamar mandi.

“Ah aku juga minta maaf, ‘Tsumu tidak bilang kalua dia punya teman sekamar baru, kalua aku tau, aku akan memencet bel saja bukan memakai kunci cadangan.” Ucap Osamu menenangkan Shouyou yang kelihatan bersalah sekali.

“Tapi tetap saja, aku… udah bersikap gak sopan ke Miya Osamu-san…” ucap Shouyou sambil menundukan kepala. “Gini aja, gimana kalau kamu traktir makan siang untuk hari ini sebagai tanda minta maaf, dan panggil aja Osamu, Miya Osamu-san terlalu panjang.” Balas Osamu sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel nya.

“Baik! Tunggu sebentar ya Mi- err Osamu-san, aku ganti baju dulu.”

Osamu menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum melihat balasan pesan dari saudara kembar nya

_Dari : ‘Tsumu_

_CURANG BAHKAN SHOUYOU-KUN BELUM PERNAH MENTRAKTIR KU!!!_

Bonus gak guna :

Shouyou : Dasar Maling!

Osamu : Maling hatimu

**Author's Note:**

> Halo saya balik AHAHAHA  
> ini dpt ide dari salah satu followers twitter @HaikYuu_Ships23  
> MAKASIH BANYAK LOH


End file.
